


Dedicated to the One I Love

by SomeSunnyDay



Category: Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lack of Communication, M/M, MerMay, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeSunnyDay/pseuds/SomeSunnyDay
Summary: Johnny finally gets a vacation, what could go wrong?
Relationships: Johnny "Nny" C./Edgar Vargas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Dedicated to the One I Love

**Author's Note:**

> This took a few days to write, but with the help of my friend Joh-Nny-C I got it done!
> 
> Me and Elsen had made art for this fic (which mine will hopefully be posted soon). So please enjoy Johnny and Edgar being dorks.

The summer air was thick with the smell of salt water. Johnny hoped to find shells for Samsa to mess around in, or to decorate his house when he gets back from this trip out of state. His friend Tess told him not to wear his regular clothes, which made him uncomfortable, but she gave him a few sleeveless dresses and shorts to wear. He adjusted the straps again, he had to pin them because they were too long on his shoulders. He set his boombox beside himself as he sat down, his cassette player and headset wouldn’t block out the sounds of the ocean unfortunately.

He looked on, the ocean was a dull blue, the sky was cloudy and everything had a nice somber look to it. He put in a cassette and pressed play. The Mama’s and Papa’s played as Johnny got up to dig through the sand. He found a few spiky shells and some smooth ones, he put them in the shoulder strapped bag he was carrying.

“ _ Each night before you go to bed my baby, whisper a little prayer for me, my baby.. _ ”

Johnny sat back by the boombox and sighed, it was nice out.

The ocean rippled and swayed to the wind. Johnny barely caught the movement of a being, and he stood up to get a better look. Leaving his area for a second, he stepped forwards into the ocean. 

There it is again- the movement. He squinted, the water took on a red color. It swirled around his calves and he winced. That wasn’t his blood.

The waves were getting rougher due to the wind picking up. There was more blood and Johnny tried to find the source, there was nothing for a good second. As he was about to step back, he got sight of a body in the water.

“Oh shit.” He stepped back, he took off the dress and went back in. He swam to the person in the water and he hoped he wasn’t too late, having to tell authorities about these things was dangerous for him, even though he didn’t do anything this time. He ducked his head and went under, opening his eyes very briefly to tell the direction he was going in he swam to the person.

He rose up and got his hair out of his face, he was almost there. 

The person had discoloration and Johnny thought of the worst, at least until he saw the person’s head turn and his face twitch, eyes blinking poorly. Dazed. Johnny reached out and grabbed the guy’s arm, the texture was off and he cringed, he didn’t know what it was and he really wished he got his gloves out of his bag before doing this. But, needs must. He ducked under as the guy floated up top, he got him to the shore.

Unfortunately he didn’t plan on getting wet so there was no towel to use. So as he got out of the water he really hoped he’d dry soon, he didn’t like being this uncovered. He yanked the guy out of the water but dropped him half way through.

He was hooked at the side with several fishing ends. They were everywhere on him, small to medium hooks littered his body and Johnny wasn’t sure how to remove them. He went over to the boombox and turned it down. He looked back, he wasn’t sure how to take the scales, since now he knows what liters that guy’s arms. He looked down to his own hands and they had little streaks of duo-chrome blue where the scales touched them. He stared at it until he had to shake himself out, he has things to use in his car he’s sure.

He looked back again, the blood still seeping out stopped the initial shock of pulling a merman out of the water. Which, to Johnny, was really cool, but first things first. He ran back to his car and he grabbed the first aid, and the blanket from the trunk. He needed to shake his hair out and dry himself off, ugh this is frustrating being this tacky.

He goes back and pulls the guy the rest of the way out onto the blanket he laid on the sand, he blinked just as poorly as before. Johnny took him in, he was shiny, his body was paler than it was supposed to be though. He looked to the side and caught a cross necklace- were merfolk even religious? This one was apparently.

Johnny got into the first aid, he had a lot of stuff in the box, but what he was really looking for was the tweezers to pull the hooks from the skin without too much issue. He leaned over and pursed his lips, ok, so maybe no cushion for his head wasn’t helping. Johnny scooted closer and set his head on his thigh. Better. 

He found the tweezers and lightly pat the guy’s face to get his attention. “Hey- I’m going to remove the hooks now, brace yourself.” The guy didn’t answer so Johnny hoped he would forgive him for the immense pain he’s about to go through. The first hook was to the bottom of his ribs, his tail flipped in response, Johnny stared at it for a few seconds, he’d have to look at it later though. He dug into the box again for the Bactine, he found it and sprayed it over the first hook gash. Another tail flip, and now a hand twitch in response. His nails were long and his fingers were webbed. 

More hooks were removed, and eventually Johnny got vocal responses. Upsettingly, he had to wipe tears occasionally from the guy’s face. He had to save the one in the junction of his hip for last, mostly because it was stuck in scales. He looked down and the guy was blinking up at him, his eyes were a vibrant honey brown with black scleras. Johnny nodded to him, “Last one.”

Johnny leaned over and he felt the guy’s hand grip his knee, Johnny got a good angle and started to pull. The guy’s nails dug into his skin and Johnny winced. The guy let out a broken whine and Johnny had to hold his waist to keep him from making it worse. Eventually the hook was dug out and Johnny sprayed Bactine for the last time. Johnny rubbed his shoulder in reassurance as he breathed deeply.

“T-..Thank you..” He wheezed and released his hand from Johnny’s knee. 

Johnny nodded and cleaned up his newly acquired wounds. Eventually the guy got to level breathing and turned to Johnny.

“I’m- sorry for my- for my nails.” He put his hands where Johnny could see them.

Johnny moved to have him rest on his other leg, “It’s ok. Hey- I’m Johnny, what’s your name?”

Johnny got his hair out of his face as he responded, “Edgar.”

Edgar leaned into Johnny’s hand as he messed with his hair. Johnny didn’t exactly like the texture but he’d stand it, Edgar’s been through a lot today. After a while Edgar sat up by himself and stretched. Johnny was dry so now he had the opportunity to put the dress back on. He got up and shook off the sand, looking back over to Edgar he waves and goes over to put it back on. Once he sits back down Edgar’s dragged himself almost back to the shoreline. Johnny moves to help him in the water and Edgar hums.

He sits with the waves half on him, Johnny thinks it’s to rehydrate. As Johnny sits next to Edgar and Edgar looks at him with a concerned face, “Is that a dress?”

Johnny nods, “I don’t like people looking at me, and so I usually wear 3 layers of clothing, but my friend Tess was concerned for my safety regarding how hot it is, that she gave me a few dresses to wear so I felt comfortable but cooled off at the same time.”

Edgar smiles, his teeth showed completely, “That’s very nice of her!” 

Johnny smiled, not so much as Edgar but his was contagious, “Yeah- she said ‘Nny, you’re not going out like that, here take some of my clothes’ and she gave me a few dresses to use.”

Edgar again looked confused, “Nny?”

Johnny laughed lightly, “Yeah, it’s a nickname I go by, it’s Nny, like your knee.”

Edgar was scratching his head, and as he smoothed out his hair, he just looked more confused, “I’ve heard the term nickname before but I’ve never understood the concept.”

Johnny sighed, still smiling, “It’s ok- so it’s like having another name, but only used by specific people that care about you enough to assign a special name to you. It’s like a forever gift. My nickname is just the last 3 letters of my actual name ‘Johnny’ but that’s what my friends have always called me so I have sentimental value to it.”

Edgar nodded, eagerly, “Ok! I think I understand now- do I take the last 3 letters of my name then too?”

Johnny snorted, “No- listen, a nickname could be anything. And I mean anything. It just has to be given to you by another person to be considered a traditional nickname, and not one that you give yourself, that’s called an alias.”

Edgar nods again, just as eager, “Ok! I’ve never had someone sit and explain this to me, so thank you for doing so!”

Johnny nods. Edgar must be closed off a lot then, he looks very excited that he’s talking to him at all, that makes Johnny a little sad to be honest.

“So- do you live far from here?” Johnny knows that’s a stupid question but he wasn’t sure what else to ask to keep the conversation going.

Edgar’s smile dropped, “I don’t live anywhere, I was left by my friends a long time ago.”

Johnny frowned, “That’s a fucked thing to do, I’m sorry.”

Edgar shrugged, “I have you now- you helped me to safety and I’m forever in your debt.” He turned to Johnny and smiled softly. Johnny smiled back, he wasn’t used to liking others this much, and he briefly wondered if Edgar’s scales had some sort of chemical to make someone calm, but he dismissed it quickly, that was ridiculous.

Johnny looked on to the skyline, the sun was setting behind the clouds. It was probably the day in general, no one was coming up and bothering him. He got shells and he had fun listening to music. Edgar gave him a brief scare but he was very nice to talk to.

Edgar looked over to the sky as well, “Do you have to leave now?”

Johnny shook his head, “No, I’ll just have to go back to my hotel and get a few things. I’m coming back, because I like talking to you, so don’t worry about me not coming back.”

Edgar smiled again, “Ok! I’ll wait, while you’re gone I can go back to the place I was resting and get you a gift as a physical repayment.”

Edgar played with his hair, it was really wavy and almost to the shoulders. Johnny nodded and looked closer at it, there were little colorful strings in it now that he can actually see them. Johnny wondered where he got them.

Though, that could be for when he got back. Johnny got up, “I’ll be back soon, I promise.” Edgar smiled and waved.

So he got his blanket, bag and the boombox and put it in his car, he watched from the parking lot as Edgar’s tail disappeared into the water.

-

Edgar swam as fast as he could, he didn’t know if Johnny would actually come back, so he wanted to be at the shore as soon as possible. When he got to the cave he set his things in, he looked through his jewelry collection. The problem was he didn’t know what Johnny would like- he was ok with wearing dresses, and that had little flowers on it..

Edgar looked around and found a brown beaded bracelet with while plumeria charms. He smiled, Edgar really liked this one so he hoped Johnny would like it as much as he did. He put everything back and swam to shore.

-

Johnny parked his car in the hotel parking lot and sighed, he hoped Edgar wouldn’t wait too long. He jogged up to the desk and checked back in, the lady smiled at him, “Did you have fun at the beach?”

Johnny nodded, “I did, thank you.” She gave him his card back and he nodded to her and jogged off. 

When he got to his room, he got a different bag and packed it with some food, actual towels, a blanket, and his sketchbook and drawing supplies. He looked around for anything he could actually give Edgar, but came up short- since he didn’t plan on meeting anyone that would require a gift. He sighed, maybe Edgar would take food.

He ran down, signed out and drove back to the beach.

-

The sun was almost completely set when Johnny got back, Edgar was waiting for him, sitting in the same spot as last time. Johnny sighed in relief as he got out with the bag. 

Edgar turned as Johnny walked down the slope, hand on the rail to not fall. Edgar smiled wide and waved happily,  _ he did come back _ .

Johnny waved back and sat next to Edgar. He dug into the bag, “I wasn’t sure what to give you, since I’m staying in a hotel right now, and not my actual house, so if you want food, it’s free to take.”

Edgar lit up, “Thank you! I appreciate it.” he moved to hand Johnny the bracelet, “I wasn’t sure what to get you either, but since you have a dress with flowers on it, I thought this one with the plumeria Hawaiian flowers on it would look nice.”

Edgar handed Johnny the bracelet and he smiled, “That was really nice of you.”

Edgar leaned over a little, he really liked being around Johnny, he saved his life, and he didn’t talk to him like he was stupid. Which was good, and he didn’t get mad when he accidentally dug his nails in his knee.

Which reminds him, he looked, and he winced. He didn’t actually register that his nails dug  _ that _ deep. He felt very bad at that. As Johnny was getting his things set up, Edgar reached out to  _ see it.. _

Edgar rests his hand on Johnny’s thigh, leaning in, and Johnny freezes.

Edgar lets him go, “Am I cold?” he rubs his hands as he sits back.

Johnny shakes himself, “You touched my thigh, without my permission.” he said, very slowly.

Edgar stares at Johnny, he looks back at him, “That made me uncomfortable Edgar.”

It clicked then, and he put his hands up, “I’m sorry! I just wanted to see your knee, if it was ok- I didn’t really get to see what I did to it and I feel really bad.”

Johnny slowly relaxed, “It’s ok, just please let me know when you’re going to touch me at all, I’d prefer you to not touch my thighs, I don’t like that from anyone so it’s not just you I promise.”

Edgar nodded, “I’d like to bet your head.”

Johnny tensed his face, “My head?”

Smiling, Edgar moved to pet his head, “Yeah! I don’t want to full arm embrace you, I don’t know what it’s called so I won’t ask.”

Johnny ducked a little but let Edgar pat his head, “I think you mean a hug. Thank you for asking.”

Edgar tucked his hair behind his ear, “Of course! I’m no good at interacting with your people, but I do spend a great deal watching.”

Johnny moved to draw, and he listened to Edgar talk, he was good background noise, his voice was the soft yet thick type, it was most likely unused most of the time.The sun set and Johnny looked up to the stars. Edgar looked up at them too, he named a few constellations and Johnny drew them.

Eventually Edgar slowed his talking and it took Johnny a good second to remember that not everyone he meets has insomnia. He tapped Edgar on the shoulder and he perked up and rubbed his face.

“Go lay down Edgar, I’ll be here in the morning.” Johnny set his book down and helped Edgar get back fully into the water. Once he was submerged to his neck Johnny walked back.

Edgar waved to him, “Are you going back to the hotel?”

Johnny shook his head, “I’ll stay in my car, I don’t sleep but Tess made me get the hotel.”

Edgar frowned, “Why don’t you sleep?”

Johnny sighed, “It’s a disorder I have I guess. I don’t like the feeling of waking up and forgetting where I am.”

Edgar looked down, “I understand, I used to feel that- before I started sleeping in caves I swam until I passed out and when I woke up I’d be in a different place. It was very frightening to me.”

Johnny pursed his lips, “I’m sorry that happened to you. I’ll be here in the morning, I promise.”

Edgar nodded, “I won’t be too far away I believe, I’ll come back with another piece of jewelry.” he smiled.

Johnny scoffed lightly, he couldn’t laugh that’d be rude- it was just so silly that Edgar wanted to bring him gifts this much. He found it endearing.

So with that Johnny went back to his car and drew for the night, Edgar went back to the cave he was staying in and he laid there for a while. He couldn’t sleep very well, he kept wanting to go back and reassure Johnny that he was telling the truth. His body eventually went and crashed, and he stopped worrying then.

-

Johnny was messing with his cassette when he heard the waves crash too hard for the wind,  _ Edgar’s back _ . Johnny put down the pencil and smiled.

Edgar waved from where he was, and when he got over to Johnny he was giddy to see that he was still there.

“Morning!” Edgar yelled, he ducked under the waves and came up a few seconds later, and Johnny met him with the water up to his lower calves.

Edgar smiled wide and stuck up an assortment of necklaces, “I got more gifts for you!”

Johnny laughed lightly, “Thank you,” He took the necklaces and put his hand up to go back and set them down to let them dry on the towel by the boombox. He went back and added, “I’m sorry that I can’t give anything to you right now.”

Edgar shrugged, “It’s ok! Knowing you’re happy with my gifts is enough.” He dragged himself to the spot he sat at last time and Johnny moved his things closer. He sat next to Edgar and continued to rewind his cassette.

Edgar looked at the cassette, “I’ve picked a few of those up in the last few years- they have recordings on them, correct?”

Johnny hummed as he turned the pencil one last time, “I made this one myself, not the actual cassette but I did pick and put the songs on it.”

Johnny put the cassette in the boombox and turned it down to a two person volume as Edgar asked, “How did you do that?” he tapped his nails on his scales in excitement.

Johnny pressed play, “Ok, so, I had to sit in my car and listen to the radio, for this song-  _ Everybody Wants To Rule The World  _ by  _ Tears For Fears _ \- I had the easiest time recording because the radio host shut up when the song played. They don’t do that every time by the way, it’s fucking annoying, it makes it very hard to get the songs in full.”

Edgar frowned slightly, “Why would the radio host keep talking when you’re trying to get the songs?”

Johnny sighed, “You’re not really  _ supposed _ to record the songs yourself especially if you were going to sell them, because the poor music company wouldn’t make money, turn a profit,” Johnny messed with the pages of his sketchbook, “But fuck capitalism. I don’t care about the fat cats sitting in their fancy studios cherry picking the same fucking people because they know it’s safe to advertise and market and get them more money. I take the songs I like, because people with common sense will understand that I’m not trying to claim that I made the fucking songs. Obviously I can’t sound like Mama Cass or Agnetha Fältskog of ABBA, I’m a guy and those are both female singers. I can’t even sing well, so there’s no way in Hell I can sound like Colin Hay from Men At Work or Rick Astley. It’s just stupid that you can’t have things to yourself or fucking  _ share _ them with anyone.”

Johnny huffed and Edgar wrung his hands, “I see you’re upset by this, are you ok?”

Johnny froze, “I’m sorry I went off on a rant like that, I just hate not being able to have good things available to me.”

Edgar nods, “I understand, you’re passionate about these things. Thank you for sharing.”

Johnny was caught off guard for a second, Edgar was agreeing? A merman understood more about him than anyone back in town, and Edgar  _ actually _ lived in a rock. This was giving him fucking whiplash.

Edgar sat patiently, waiting for Johnny to continue, and he was about to before they heard people come up.

Edgar’s eyes went wide, “I have to go.”

Johnny looked back to the group of loud as fuck 20-somethings coming down. He sighed, just as he was able to conversate. Oh well, he guessed Edgar wouldn’t have to be subjected to anyone if they continued to get on Johnny’s nerves. He had a very distinct feeling they were going to be very soon.

Just as well then. He helped Edgar back into the water. “I don’t like these types of people so I’ll come back later tonight.” Johnny said and Edgar nodded, he held his hand and Johnny waved him off when he let go.

-

Edgar swam around for a while, he played with starfish, and he explored an abandoned boat. He was much more careful to not get caught on anything this time. His wounds were healing well and he smiled, Johnny took good care of him.

When he swam back he heard music playing, he didn’t want to come up just yet, since that group of people could still be there. So he sat as close as he could and listened to what kind was playing, because even though he didn’t know the musicians Johnny named very well, he did pick up a pattern in what kinds he liked to listen to.

“ _..You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, dig in the dancing queen. _ .”

He smiled, it had a very nice tone. He recognized it, it played a lot a long time ago. Johnny was there. He put his eyes up through the water and sure enough, Johnny was sitting at the shoreline with his sketchbook. The lights from the places at the pier lit up the area a little and Edgar could see Johnny nodding his head slightly to the beat. Edgar went over quietly so as to not disturb him.

Johnny looked up and smiled, he got up to help Edgar out as the song faded out and another one came on.

“Oh- Under Pressure’s on.” Johnny smiled at the boombox and let go of Edgar once he was settled comfortably. Edgar sat and listened quietly as Johnny moved his things closer. He moved next to Edgar and folded his knees and set the ends of the dress over them. They sat in silence for the majority of the song, enjoying each other's company.

He hummed along to the song and Edgar looked up at the stars. He wanted to hold Johnny’s hand, so he asked, “Can I hold your hand?”

Johnny looked over to Edgar and knitted his face up, “Why?”

Edgar didn’t- really know why. He’d seen people hold hands when they were happy, and he was happy.

“Because I’m happy, and I’d like to hold your hand. I’ve seen lots of people do it.” Edgar sat up and reached out and opened his hand for Johnny to take.

“.. _ And love dares you to care for the people on the edge of the night, and love dares you change our way of caring about ourselves, this is our last dance.. _ ”

Johnny stared at his hand. He slowly took it and Edgar held his hand lightly as the song faded out.

“ _..This is ourselves, under pressure.. _ ”

Edgar scooted closer and he rested his head on Johnny’s shoulder. He kept his hand in Johnny’s eyesight and held it as nicely as possible. He wanted to express how happy he was, how thankful he was, how much he wanted to keep Johnny with him for the rest of his life. He didn’t have a word for it.

Edgar looked up to Johnny and he was staring at the ocean. Edgar frowned, Johnny wasn’t smiling.

“.. _ Hey Jude don’t make it bad, take a sad song and make it better.. _ ”

The band started to harmonize and Edgar picked up on the melody quickly. He wanted Johnny to relax, make him happy, he was good at singing so he took a shot at harmonizing.

When he started to sing Johnny was startled but he eventually joined in quietly. 

They sat that way until the song ended and another one played. They didn’t talk through  _ The Rolling Stones’ Sympathy For The Devil _ or  _ Pearl Jam’s Even Flow _ . Edgar tried to just-  _ transmit _ his happiness, but it seemed like Johnny couldn’t understand it. 

Johnny moved to turn the music up when a crowd started. He got Edgar’s attention. “This one’s by Elton John.  _ Bennie and the Jets _ .”

Edgar smiled at him, “I think I know this one- I recognize the middle parts.”

Johnny nodded, “I like this one a lot. Has good pacing.”

Edgar flipped his tail and sighed, he liked it too but now he wanted to lay down, he was tired again. He knew exactly why. He let go of Johnny and sat back. Johnny looked over, “Are you ok?”

Edgar nodded and rubbed his face, “Just tired.”

Pausing the song, Johnny helped Edgar back into the water, “Did you sleep well last night?”

Edgar shook his head, “I kept wanting to come back and show you that I’d do so come morning, but that caused me to stay up.”

Johnny sighed, “I know you’ll come back. Just rest, please.” He rubbed Edgar’s hand and looked to the side, he wasn’t sure how to feel about this situation.

Edgar nodded and said goodnight and left. Johnny stood in the water for a good few minutes until he went and packed up his things and went back to the hotel. He was emotionally drained.

He liked Edgar, he knew that, but- he wasn’t sure if he actually like  _ liked _ him, y’know? That was always a hard thing for him to figure out, that if he had a crush on someone or not. He can tell Edgar does, but Johny doubts he has the words to say it. 

He gets in his car and kicks his door. 

He’s going to go to bed tonight, even if he has to take his meds. He doesn’t want to think about this right now, and he knows that if he doesn’t crash he will be up all night fighting with himself over it. He drives off and hopes Edgar gets back to his cave safely.

-

Edgar swims into his cave and he lays down, he wants to go back again, but Johnny told him to rest. He turns over and messes with the starfish from earlier. He eventually dozes off, he has Bennie and the Jets stuck in his head.

-

Johnny gets in his room and calls Tess. 

“ _ Hey Nny! How’s the trip so far? _ ”

Johnny groans, “I think I accidentally made a guy get a crush on me.”

Tess laughs, “ _ I see, well, while you were doing that I got more people for that wall monster, I’ve been calling him Moose lately- is it mean that I like that name better? _ ”

Johnny undoes his shoes, “I don’t even think the wall monster has a gender, I doubt that it even cares about the names you give it.”

He hears shuffling on the other end, “ _ But let me hear about that guy you were talking about- is he cute? _ ”

Johnny lays down and tucks the phone between his shoulder, “I mean? He’s a merman, I think merfolk are supposed to be attractive by nature? He has neck length hair that I really like though.”

Tess snorts here, “ _ A merman? Well I guess since Moose exists then so can merpeople. _ ”

Johnny rubbed his face, “He washed up with hooks in his sides, I took them out and he said he was forever in debt to me. Not even an hour ago he held my hand and rested his head on my shoulder.” 

He heard Tess gasp, " _ Was this all in one day? _ "

"No, over the course of two." Johnny looked over to the necklaces on the nightstand beside him, "He keeps giving me gifts and I can't even give anything back that would actually stay intact underwater."

" _ Aw. That sucks. Can't you just- come back here and get something and then give it to him? Hey I'll even give you gas money, I really want to know about his reaction. _ " Tess' voice picked up in volume, she was excited.

Johnny stared at the ceiling for a second, "..Yeah. I'll get going now since Edgar likes to meet early. I don't want to scare him if I'm not there when he shows up."

" _ Edgar? That's his name? Hm- thought it'd be Scottish or something _ ."

As Johnny got his other bag he hummed, "Yeah it is it’s Old English, but he looks Hispanic and lacks any identifiable accent, which I'm not sure how that works honestly."

Tess made an affirmative noise and said, " _ Well I'll leave you to getting over here, maybe once you do you can help me with this big fucker I have down in level 2 _ ."

"Alright, see you in a few hours.".

Tess said goodbye and Johnny hung up. He packed his things and checked out, telling the lady at the desk that he'd be back later. She waved him a goodbye and he headed back to his house.

-

Edgar opens his eyes. He rolls over, he rubs his face. All he wants to do right now is stay and sleep more. He’s had times like this, because even though he had friends, he’s always been a solitary being. His friends got frustrated at his lack of interaction, but when he needed them he went to them, like they said he should but they were angry for some reason.

He kicked the dirt and had to roll over again, his gashes were becoming irritated. He tucked his head in his arms, his friends said he shouldn’t go to them only when he was sad, but that’s the only time he could really connect with them. That was the only time he could open up and not feel out of place.

Edgar sighed, he closed his eyes, he’ll sleep some more and see if he has enough energy to go up to the surface.

-

Johnny gets out of his car and Tess is on the porch waiting for him.

“Hey Nny!” She hands him a washed pair of clothes as he comes up, “Get changed we’re going up to the store.”

Johnny went in and set his bag down, “You decided this when?”

Tess closed the door behind them, “I mean, I don’t think he’d want one of your weapons, they’d fall apart under the water I’m sure of it.”

Johnny shrugged, “I keep finding new ones just laying around in the empty rooms. Watch, when I go into one there will be a hand-held in the corner.”

Tess sighed and followed him, they went into a lower level and sure enough, there was a knife in the corner. Tess blinked at it as Johnny went to pick it up, the blade was heavy and the hilt was wide. Johnny brought it back, he muttered, “I don’t like this one.”

“How did you know it’d be in the corner?” Tess asked as Johnny set the knife on the floor.

“They usually show up on tables or shelves, but when there aren’t any fixtures to put knives on, they go in corners.” Johnny explained as they went to another room.

Johnny wanted to find a knife Edgar could actually use. A lot of what he and Tess were finding were too big or too heavy. He checked several rooms, Tess would occasionally depart to look for more by herself.

Johnny sat in a room, ok- maybe if he just focused then whatever was giving him the knives would get the memo. 

_ I need a fixed blade, made of something that can last underwater, preferably under 8 inches. _

He closed his eyes, and waited. He kept visualizing Edgar, just so the thing could get one fitted to him. 

He stayed on the floor, cross-legged. He smiled slightly at the memory of Edgar getting excited over learning how nicknames worked. He giggled at the memory of Edgar giving him a bracelet, he felt happy when he remembered Edgar singing along to a Bowie song. He opened his eyes, rested his head in his hands, he remembered holding his hand, he wanted to do that situation over and hold his hand better. He wanted to go back and give him a hug, wanted to go over and swim with him. He wanted to kiss him.

A knife clattered in front of him and he looked intently at the silver dive knife. 

_ This is just right, thank you. _

Johnny took it and got up, dusting himself off, he met back with Tess.

She turned around and glowed at the knife in Johnny’s hand, “Is that the one?”

Johnny nodded, “Yeah, I’m going to need you to sew shorts out of a pair of one of my old pants.”

Tess nodded, “Yeah I can do that no problem, I’ll get to the sewing machine, you need a bag for that? I think Edgar would need one.”

Johnny looked and poked himself with the knife, “Yeah, he’ll need a bag.”

With that Johnny helped Tess remake his shorts and a bag for the knife.

He sat and watched Tess turn the fabric, he dwelled on Edgar’s face. When he held his hand, at first he was smiling, but then it dropped. Johnny didn’t know how to respond to Edgar wanting to hold his hand, so he didn’t. Was that the issue?

“Hey Tess?” He looked up from his place on the table, she looked over at him quickly and back to the pants, “Hm?”

“Edgar held my hand, and he looked happy when he was reaching out but when I held it back he dropped the smile. I didn’t exactly show any positive facial expressions, was that why?”

Tess turned the fabric, “Most likely, he was probably hoping for a smile back, but it’s not on you since you’re not used to this type of thing. Although vocal clarification would’ve helped, to reassure him that you weren’t angry or anything.”

Johnny nodded and went back to watching Tess sew. Hopefully the knife would help the ball roll with approaching his newfound feelings.

-

Edgar slept for a while longer, but when he woke up he didn’t want to move. Or at least go to the surface. He sometimes really hated that he was easily drained. 

He looked over to his little pile of jewelry, he’ll get up in a second and look through to find Johnny some more gifts.

It took Edgar a good second to get up, but he did. He looked through and found a blue glass bead bracelet and tried to will himself to swim up to the surface, because even though he wanted to see Johnny he wanted to stay where he was just as much. 

He made a consensus with himself, swim up, and if he doesn’t hear Johnny’s music for a good 10 minutes he’ll go back and wait some more.

So he put the bracelet on and swam, it was slower than he really wanted but he’d get there eventually. He just hoped Johnny wouldn’t take offence if he got tired again.

-

Johnny went back to the hotel, he waved to the lady at the desk and she checked him in. He went to his room and checked the time  _ 6:45 AM _ .

The sun was just coming up, and Johnny could see the pier from his window. He hoped he wasn’t late. He grabbed his bag and boombox and headed back to the beach.

When he sat his things down he sighed, so he was on time then. He put in a cassette and waited, he turned it up the loudest he could without bothering anyone. Johnny messed with the knife and looked on for any signs of movement in the water.

-

Edgar could see the sun come up, he loosely wondered if he needed to keep an eye for boats. They haven’t been around in a little while, which Edgar was grateful for. He just kept on to a safe path and watched for stray hooks.

As he moved he thought on things, Johnny would have to leave eventually, and he can’t stay by the shore waiting for him to come back. Edgar sighed, he knew that Johnny couldn’t swim with him and be with him as much as he would like. Edgar slowed to a stop, how was he going to keep in contact with him?

He looked down to the bracelet. He wanted so much to be with Johnny, but that was impossible. He felt his eyes sting and he forced himself up to the surface. When he got his hair out of his face he wiped his eyes. He could see the pier and he was almost there, but he was hesitant to see Johnny.

He let himself float and listened to Johnny’s music.

“ _ When you’re feeling down and your resistance is low, just light another cigarette and let yourself go. _ ”

He let a few songs play before he went over to the shore, when he saw Johnny’s face light up at seeing him, he pushed away all of the negative thoughts and swam to him.

“Good morning!” He greeted Johnny when he was in verbal distance. “You’re not wearing your dress anymore, why? I liked it.”

Johnny sighed, smiling, “Stay where you are,” and got the bag that Tess made with the knife in it. He walked into the water until he was up to his shoulders, “I got you a gift, and Tess made you a bag to hold it, be careful it’s sharp.”

Edgar took the bag and opened it, he pulled out the knife and his eyes widened at it, “Where did you get it?”

Johnny kept his arms out, idling them in the water, “My house is a supernatural hotspot I think, it materializes a lot of things, I got this knife specifically because I focused on you.”

Edgar nodded, “Does it work both ways?”

Johnny tensed his face, “Only one way to find out.” Johnny took Edgar’s hand and led him to the shore. He got in his bag and wiped himself off with the towel and Edgar scooted closer to him, he poked the towel as Johnny dug in the bag for his phone.

Turning the volume down on the boombox, Johnny waited for Tess to pick up and spoke, “Hey Tess, I need you to go to the empty room on level 2 and stare into the corner, see if sand or something comes up. Call me back when something happens.”

Johnny hung up and Edgar flipped his tail, “What are you waiting for then?”

Johnny took the towel and put it back, “Hold the knife and think of me, and we’ll see if it works both ways.”

Edgar nodded and mentally focused, he thought of Johnny’s smile, the color of his hair since it was a nice blue, the flowers on his dress and how lovely they made him look, he liked when Johnny’s eyes would crinkle at the sides. He remembered Johnny nodding his head to a song, how peaceful he looked. Edgar thought of his voice when he sang, how it broke and how it wasn’t suited but it was his and that was enough. He smiled as he remembered the way Johnny sat and ranted about the stars. He wanted to hug him, he wanted to hold him and keep him, he wanted to-

Edgar’s focus was broken by Johnny answering his phone, “Anything?”

Edgar opened his eyes and looked at the knife, as Johnny poked him, leaned over and asked, “Were you thinking of flowers?”

Edgar shrugged, “What kind?”

Johnny echoed that question to Tess and he said after receiving an answer, “Hawaiian?”

Edgar smiled wide, “Plumerias!”

Johnny thanked Tess and hung up, “So it does go both ways then, or at least to you, that’s good at least.” he said as he turned to face Edgar again.

Edgar wrung his hands, “I’m very happy at that.” he looked at Johnny and reached out to him, “Can I hug you?”

Johnny looked at his hands, he thought it over, “Ok.”

He felt Edgar’s arms wrap around his chest, his shirt wasn’t dry, it made things a little uncomfortable. He shelved that discomfort in favour of leaning into Edgar’s chest. Edgar rested his head on Johnny’s and tucked him closer, “Thank you for letting me hug you.” he said.

Johnny humed, and Edgar let his eyes close. He placed a kiss to the top of Johnny’s head, he’d seen the people on the beach do this and he wanted to try.

Johnny held his breath, he focused, he wanted this. He did. He just needs to find the words. 

But maybe he doesn’t have to..

He holds Edgar’s hand, brings it up, and kisses the back of it. He feels Edgar’s breath skip itself and he holds his hand tighter. Johnny reaches over and turns the volume back on the boombox and gets up, “Come swim with me.” he’ll find the actions if not the words.

Edgar nodded, dazed. Johnny helps him back to the water and Edgar ducks his head under to rehydrate. Johnny ducks his head under and laughs.

“ _ If you’re lost you can look and you will find me, time after time, if you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting, time after time. _ ”

Johnny shakes his hair out and wipes his face. He grabs Edgar’s hands and drags him under, he opens his eyes and Edgar’s smiling.

Edgar leads him deeper and the music gets farther and harder to hear. He yanks his hand and Edgar nods, he pulls Johnny to the surface. Johnny can’t stop laughing, he catches his breath and goes back down. 

He rests his arms on Edgar’s shoulders and leans his head in, he places himself as close as he can, Edgar has a firm hold on him in case he needs to go up soon.

Johnny closes his eyes. He doesn’t have the words, but he has the actions for them.

He takes Edgar’s face in his hands and kisses him, he feels Edgar’s tail wrap around his legs loosely, and he presses his hands harder. He needs air again.

Edgar brings him up after he lets go. When they surfaced, Johnny kissed him again. He’d need to get Edgar to use a toothbrush before he let him do anything open-mouthed but- small steps.

Edgar hugged him tightly and laughed, “Thank you.”

Johnny touched his forehead to Edgar’s, “Of course.” he held his face again and Edgar did the same. Johnny noticed Edgar was moving them closer to the shore, Johnny turned and swam next to him as he said, “I don’t want your things to be taken.”

Johnny nodded and ducked to swim faster. When they got back Johnny off-handedly said as he dried off, “This song was in the movie  _ The Breakfast Club _ . Written specifically for the movie if I remember correctly.”

Edgar nodded, “It sounds nice!”

Johnny sat back with Edgar and he rested his head on his shoulder, “People are going to come soon..” he looked over to Edgar’s tail half in the water. Edgar made a disappointed noise and Johnny rubbed his hand, “I need to get back to the house too, the thing I ‘work’ for doesn’t like me away for too long.”

Edgar held his hand tighter, “Why is that?”

Johnny sighed, “It keeps me mentally unsound mostly, but it gives me the immunity I need to get rid of the shit people polluting the world. It’s not the best arrangement but it works mostly.”

Edgar nods, “Why do you have to get rid of them though? Can’t it just do that by itself?”

Johnny purses his lips, “It probably can’t, that’s why I’m doing its work.”

Edgar looks over to Johnny and kisses his cheek, “Ok, but please visit soon, I want to be able to see you without disturbance from others, I scare people too easily. I don’t like those men with the small sticks.”

Johnny nods and gets up, “Beat-cops can be mean sometimes but you don’t worry about them. Just stay safe and I promise I’ll be back sometime soon.” he helped Edgar back to the water and he kisses him before Edgar leaves. He packs his things, goes and checks out of the hotel, and he drives back to his house. He knows Tess will freak out over this, and as  _ Head Over Heels by Tears For Fears _ comes on he thinks of gifts Tess can help him with.

**_Epilogue._ **

Johnny washes his blades of blood in his bathtub. He’s been a little successful on gifts, he’s almost got enough for a whole bag. They’re small things he’s collected over these past few months, forgive him- he’s been dissociating more. Tess reminds him sometimes to look out for the flowers, he does.

He wipes his hand in a towel and moves to the empty room of the second level, he’ll check now that he’s thinking about it.

He walks to the door and opens it, a small pile of fresh plumerias are forming. Johnny sighs, it’s late.

He looks back to the hall, he’s done for the night though, so maybe he’d go down for a little while and hang out. So he puts his knives away and gets changed to shorts and a shirt. He grabs a bag and puts food and a towel in it.

He heads out to his car and smiles.

_ Don’t worry, I’ll be there soon. _


End file.
